The Enchanted Forest
by iswearonhookandswan
Summary: Snow and Charming debate whether to stay in Storybrooke or move to the Enchanted Forest, and somehow Emma and Hook get dragged into their petty argument. [Set... somewhere... in season 4. Probably in the first five episodes since I haven't watched anything after that]


a/n: okay so wHY DO I NEED A COVER IT TOOK ME A CENTURY TO EVEN COME UP WITH A TITLE SO WHY A COVER I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO

*cough* nothing *cough*

anyway i hope you enjoy it it's my longest one-shot so far (and the first one featuring snowing yay yay yay)

* * *

><p>"Charming?"<p>

David was laying on her couch, obviously exhausted after six hours of work. Yet he managed to answer with a weak "Hello".

Mary Margaret stifled a laugh as she sat in a corner of the couch by her husband's feet. "Believe it or not, baby Neal leaves me feeling like this every day." She gazed adoringly at their son, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Oh, I believe you. I'm the one who helps you put him to sleep every night." He sighed. "I miss the Enchanted forest, you know?"

Concern flashed through her eyes for a second or two. "Don't you like it here? Now we've got Neal, and Emma's _finally _living with us..."

"Not for long," he retorted. "She won't live here for the rest of her life. Soon enough she'll get her own apartment with that boyfriend of hers. _And Henry._"

She sighed. "But won't that happen in the Enchanted Forest? Emma wouldn't like being a princess because she was raised in _this _world. Here our biggest risk is for her to move across the country, but what if our daughter runs away and she's on the Jolly Roger 2.0? How could we find her?"

"Mary Margaret, she wouldn't do that... Emma knows how much she means to us. And she really does care about us."

"How do you know?" Her wife asked, getting more and more worried by the minute. "How can you be_ so_ sure Emma wouldn't like a life of her own instead of the one we're forcing her to live?"

"She isn't selfish enough to do something like that—"

"And neither are we! We won't move back to the Enchanted Forest, David! If you want that so bad, get yourself a magic bean and go there by yourself, but I'm happy here and so are our children!"

As David opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by a very pissed off Emma walking down the stairs. "You do know I can hear you, right?"

They both froze as their daughter walked into the room, looking extremely annoyed at her parents. "Why are you having this argument now, when you could have talked about it with me? You _are _discussing whether I will run away with Killian or live happily ever after in your castle," she said, and then paused to take a seat. "But more importantly, if you go to the Enchanted Forest, I get dragged there too! Could you at least have the decency to approach me first!"

Mary Margaret was the one who spoke first, though reluctantly. "Emma, we're sorry, this came out of nowhere... It's not like we were actually considering going."

"We weren't?" David raised his voice. He was sitting in the couch instead of laying there like before. "Now that Emma has made it clear that she won't run away—"

"She hasn't!" His wife interrupted him.

"Well, she won't! What's the big problem with the Enchanted Forest now?"

"It's that—"

"Stop it! You're waking Neal up!" Their daughter lied, wanting them to quit acting like this and discuss it like normal adults. "You're doing it again, acting like I'm not here! You might have been alone in the Enchanted Forest, but now you have a thirty years old daughter, and you better get used to that!"

When Emma finished talking, her parents were speechless for a couple of seconds, generating an awkward silence no one knew how to break.

"I'm sorry, Emma," David apologized. "Let's start over. Let's talk about this... together."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma, your father thought it would be best for us to move back to the Enchanted Forest—"

"Because you were afraid I would run away with Killian!"

"No, I—" her mother started saying, but David interrupted her.

"Yes."

Emma was shocked and offended when she heard this. "Don't you trust me? I wouldn't leave you here by yourselves!"

"Well, that's what I was trying to tell your mother!" David replied, and in return got a glare from his wife. "Don't look at me like that now!"

"David, I said that only because you were complaining about Emma getting an apartment with Hook and Henry! My point was that if she were to abandon us, she could do it anywhere!"

"But now that she's got a _boyfriend,_ she can leave with a proper goodbye to anywhere in this world with a new family! Besides, we only know this small town! The rest of this world is a mystery, Mary Margaret!"

Their daughter narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem with me having a boyfriend? Or with just the boyfriend?"

Mary Margaret began talking right away, "No! Of course there isn't—"

"Yes, there is," her husband cut her off again.

"Why is there one?" Emma asked, thoroughly annoyed. Her father may have missed her first twenty-eight years, but there was no need to act like she was half her age.

"Emma, don't—"

"Because he was a pirate! He put all of our lives in danger!" David complained.

"Yeah, like two years ago!" Emma fired back. "He's changed now! He followed me through that portal, he helped you rescue me and Elsa and he took me on a date without even hurting a fly!"

"How can you be so sure he won't ever change?"

"Emma, don't listen to him, we—"

"Just look at him right now! Hasn't he done enough to prove that?"

"Yes, he has!" Mary Margaret said right before he could open his mouth.

"You also accused me of being willing to run away with him on 'the Jolly Roger 2.0'!"

"I just said that if you wanted to run away you could do so in these two worlds! You wouldn't be trapped in the castle forever!"

"What's the point of this argument then?"

"That your father wants to go to the Enchanted Forest and is using your departure as an excuse!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Why do you want to go there so badly you need to criticize your own daughter—"

"And her boyfriend," Emma interrupted her.

"—as an excuse?" Mary Margaret finished.

"I just said it would be a good idea!"

"Well, you need to—" his wife was cut off by Neal's cries.

"Great, we woke him up," Emma muttered as her mother approached the baby.

"Look, Emma," David said, his voice low as he did his best not to bother Mary Margaret as she tried to put Neal to sleep. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm just worried about you and Hook—"

"It's Killian now," his daughter corrected. "And you don't need to be worried, I'm not fifteen anymore. I've been on enough relationships to know better than to date a man who would hurt me."

"I-I know, but I'm just concerned about you. You're my daughter," he replied with a smile as he shifted in his seat.

"Well, don't," Emma said, smiling back.

His father sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. And you know what, it's early, we can invite him over for dinner!" He suggested.

"No, we've had enough drama for today," she said quickly. "Let's do that tomorrow!"

"I think we'll be fine," David insisted. "Will you call him or do I have to?"

Emma flinched. "I... erm, he's... uh..."

"Hello, love, I believe I heard my name. Multiple times," Killian said as he walked down the stairs.

"...upstairs," Emma finished, as her father put two and two together and realized why Emma was looking messier than usual (and wasn't wearing her brown leather jacket).

This was the beginning of a new argument.


End file.
